


Too much to know, too little to care

by Idjitsinpurgatory



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Coffee, Kissing, M/M, Meh, Muke - Freeform, and alittle, but ya never know, early morning kisses, i guess, idk - Freeform, its just..., like more friends than anything, make out, read it please - Freeform, wtf is this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjitsinpurgatory/pseuds/Idjitsinpurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We actually hated each other; for like... a solid year of my life."</p>
<p>"He wanted to kill me, I wanted to kill him." </p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>"If he wasn't to busy shoving his tongue down Michaels throat I'm sure he would say yes anyway. Right Lukey?" Luke took one hand and held a thumbs up opening his mouth up again for Michaels tongue to slip in. "Told you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much to know, too little to care

**Author's Note:**

> It's aight.  
> First time posting on ao3 do  
> Whoops  
> It's super short though  
> Whoops

"We actually hated each other; for like... a solid year of my life."

"He wanted to kill me, I wanted to kill him." 

~~~~~

Luke woke up with hands around his waist and a head buried in the back of his neck. He looked around to remember where he was, only to be greeted by the dull throb of his head and memories of a drunken night full of sweaty bodies and blurred out moans. Behind him was his boyfriend, the one the only, Michael Clifford. He quickly slipped out of the hold and trotted down stairs after slipping on a pair of flannel printed red pyjama bottoms and a grey shirt that was definitely not his.

He took a moment to look in the bathroom mirror and quickly slip on a grey beanie before shuffling out into the kitchen. Resting a hand over his forehead, with a groan, he pulled out two aspirin and a glass out of the cupboard above the sink before adjacently filling the glass to the brim and swallowing down both quickly.

"Well didn't someone have fun last night." Calum walked in with a bright smile, having not drunk as much and therefore not experiencing the pain Luke was the following morning.

"Fuck off." Luke rested his elbows on the countertop placing his head in his hands as Calum walked past clapping him on the shoulder before walking over to the toaster.

"I told you so." Calum laughed shaking his head accordingly. Luke just groaned standing back up straight and pulling down a lever on the coffee machine before pulling two mugs out of the cupboard overhead, knowing Michael would want some. He may not like it, but on a morning like this his hatred would have to subside for his head.

Speak of the devil. Two strong arms wrapped around Luke's body before placing one long kiss to the back of his neck. "Mornin'." Michael sighed laying his head on the back of Luke's neck, tightening his grip in the middle.

"Good morning handsome." Luke said gently in case Michaels head was as painful as his. In an answer to his unsaid question, Michael grunted out behind him and loosened his arms allowing Luke to slip around to face him. Before two hands were around Michaels neck he asked gently, "Will you make me food." Michael grinned like the love sick idiot he is with his eyes half hooded.

Luke felt the need to roll his eyes at his fondness for the boy standing in front of him. "You're lucky you're pretty." He said before slotting their lips together and he could feel Michaels grin grow wider against his lips. "Not as pretty as you are." Michael smirked before slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth.

"I don't need to see early morning make out sessions please." Calum grunted out taking a bite of his Vegemite toast before sitting down on the bar stool across the counter. Michael turned his head to look at Calum and Luke took this time to actually look at Michael. He stood there with no shirt on, muscles flexing under his pale skin, and grey sweats that were Luke's considering they were pooling around Michaels ankles and if he may say so himself it was definitely a turn on. Michael turned back and placed one quick kiss to Luke's lips before letting his hands slip down and walk over to the fridge.

Luke laughed turning back around and pulling the mugs from under the machine, "Mikey." He said walking over to where Michael sat on the counter slipping in between his legs and holding the cup up to him. "Thank you." Michael murmured placing his hands around the cup but before he could take it, Luke pulled it closer to him and pursing his lips. Michael leaned forward and kissed him once full on the lips and pulled away the cup from his hands smiling to himself.

"Hey!" Luke pouted. Michael placed the cup down and pulled Luke by the neck towards him. Luke took the opportunity to swoop forwards and catch his lips with his own. Their lips moved in sync as Luke stood closer to him and slipped his hands under his thighs pulling him impossibly closer.

"Idiots..." Calum muttered taking a sip of Luke's forgotten coffee. Neither of the boys noticed or acknowledged Calum's remark as Michael placed his hand around Luke's neck and opened his mouth in entry to Luke. Luke slipped his tongue into Michaels mouth emitting a moan out of the older boys throat.

"Hey Cal! What's wro- Ah. I see..." Ashton started as he walked into the room. "Michael. Michael! Luke!" He called out to them but it was as if they were in their own little world. Ashton sauntered over to Calum and stole the last half of his toast whilst pointing at the coffee cup close by. Calum shrugged and pointed to Luke.

"If he wasn't to busy shoving his tongue down Michaels throat I'm sure he would say yes anyway. Right Lukey?" Luke took one hand and held a thumbs up opening his mouth up again for Michaels tongue to slip in. "Told you." Calum turned back to a frowning Ashton. Ashton shrugged and picked up the cup.

"Wanna be third wheels together?" Ashton asked Calum taking a long sip from the discarded coffee. Calum nodded taking Ashton's outstretched hand and standing up from his chair. They made their way to the door but before walking out Ashton turned to Calum.

"I can't believe they used to hate each other." Ashton shook his head pulling Calum out of the room.

Michael pulled away from Luke at that moment and picked up his mug. "My coffees cold."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> There was this guy named a  
> Andrew in the Krispy kremes line who kept complaining that it was midnight and he was in the line and I felt kinda bad coz I already ate like three boxes that day. Whoops


End file.
